<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now What? by geminisfolklore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710068">Now What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminisfolklore/pseuds/geminisfolklore'>geminisfolklore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU set after 1x14, And most importantly, F/F, Hope and Josie are angsty, Hosie Rain Kiss, Midnight Dances, wolf!Hope (for just a moment)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminisfolklore/pseuds/geminisfolklore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t even get to do the stupid dance.”</p>
<p>“Going into the competition, I knew that I would be losing. Lizzie planned it that way. The dance rehearsals were fun, though. When I was there, I forgot about the fact that I wasn’t really competing. So, yeah, I wanted to dance today.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t dumb at all, Josie.” The two girls looked up at each other for a moment - Josie’s brown eyes mixing with Hope’s blue ones. For a moment, they were silent, just staring at each other, before Hope spoke again. “Today’s not over, you know?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? The competition is over.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but today isn’t over. It’s 11:54, which means there are still six minutes left for you to get to dance today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? And how am I going to do that?”</p>
<p>“By dancing with me, obviously.”</p>
<p>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Hosie angst and a confession of feelings that leads to a #hosierainkiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson (Mentioned), Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Full Summary] Post-1x14 AU where Penelope doesn’t leave the school, and Josie and Lizzie don’t have their fallout. When Josie is walking through the woods, she comes across wolf!Hope. Once Hope transitions back, Josie confesses that she wished she had gotten to dance that day. Being the friend she is, Hope offers to dance with her right then and there. An angsty confession of feelings from both girls that ultimately ends up in one beautiful #hosierainkiss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tonight had gone according to plan. According to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan, that is. Somehow, the thing that benefited her sister humiliated Josie. Maybe Penelope had been right, and Josie should have spoken up to her sister about what she really wanted. If she had, she wouldn’t be feeling like this. If she had, maybe Josie would be the one with the newly acquired title of Miss Mystic Falls, instead of Hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Hope didn’t deserve it! She totally did! They’d all had a really tough year, but Hope had a really tough life. Josie knew that, and given how much she started hanging out with Hope as of late, she knew it well. Hope deserved the title. Josie had just wished she’d gotten a real chance to compete. Or, at the very least, that she had been able to do the dance. She had practiced so hard for that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie knew that Lizzie had her reasons.. However, just because you understand someone’s reasonings, doesn’t mean that you agree with them. Josie didn’t know what to say to her sister, without fear of lashing out at her - without fear of Penelope’s words creeping into her own. So, instead of going to their room and listening to Lizzie talk about how successful Miss Mystic Falls had been for her, Josie opted for taking a walk around the woods outlying campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this was a dumb idea, given the amount of monsters that had been attacking them as of late, but Josie wasn’t thinking clearly. She needed a few moments to herself - a few moments to breathe in everything that had happened tonight. The wind was cold, ruffling through the trees. It was early March, so Josie supposed she should at least be glad it wasn’t snowing outside. If it were, she would have needed a lot more coverage than the leggings and Salvatore School sweater she had put on. She wasn’t sure how long she walked around the woods - maybe it was only five minutes, or maybe it was five hours. She was going to walk until she felt better, though that didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon. Thoughts of the dance, Penelope, and her twin sister were floating through Josie’s brain like a screensaver - one thing after another. Maybe that was why Josie didn’t see the wolf until it was standing directly in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the brunette looked up, and her eyes locked onto the yellow eyes that came from the white wolf. For a moment, Josie breathed heavily. It wasn’t even a full moon, so this couldn’t be a werewolf. Which meant that Josie was about to die, unless she had a little bit of magic left in her, which she wasn’t sure she did. She needed to figure out all of her options. She needed to figure out an escape plan, but she couldn’t. Instead, she just stared at the wolf. Where were her survival instincts when she needed them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, maybe, she didn’t need them, because the more that she stared at the wolf, she realized something. White fur, yellow eyes, no full moon? There was one student at the Salvatore School who fit that description perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf in question shifted back into the form of a girl, and Josie let out a shaky breath. She was glad to know that she had been right to trust her gut. She had pretty much been taking a leap of faith in her hopes of it being, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Josie turned around, her back to the Mikaelson, to give her some privacy, as Josie knew that wolves didn’t shift with their clothes intact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie?” Hope’s voice sounded distant, like she wasn’t really here. Was it possible that she was having as bad of a night as Josie was? Despite being crowned Miss Mystic Falls? Josie hadn’t stayed long enough for the announcement, so she didn’t know how Hope had really felt about winning the title. “What are you doing out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The siphoner’s eyes were cast to the ground, and she was glad that Hope couldn’t see her; that Hope couldn’t see the regret written onto her face. “I just needed to clear my head I guess. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. You can turn around now, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie hesitated for a moment, before turning around to look at Hope. She was dressed again - an outfit almost similar to that of Josie’s. The girls met eyes for a moment, before Josie decided to speak again. “Congratulations. I...I didn’t get to tell you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope let out a laugh - one that seemed forced. Josie had known Hope long enough to know what the girl’s real laugh sounded like (for example, when they’d picked up trash in Town Square), and what a fake laugh sounded like (for example, right now.) Josie frowned as she looked at the tribrid, who shrugged it off completely. “It’s not a big deal. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a big deal though,” Josie said, giving her a look. “Miss Mystic Falls is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I just don’t care as much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie could feel her jaw clench, but she bit back saying anything. She didn’t want to upset Hope. She just didn’t understand how the girl could care so little. Had she really done this all just for Lizzie? Had she not even wanted it? Josie didn’t see how that was fair. To her, winning Miss Mystic Falls had been the dream since she was a little girl, and she had lost out to someone who...didn’t even care. Josie’s fist tightened, and she shook her head. She couldn’t say anything. Not to Hope. Not to anyone other than Penelope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have known that Hope would be able to read her better than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t get it,” Josie said, and it was like something snapped inside of her as she looked at the girl, her lips pursed. “How can you not care? I know that you’re not from here, but this is a big deal. And it's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> time someone from the Salvatore School has won, Hope! If you didn’t care about winning, why did you even enter? Someone who really wanted it could have won.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was silent, and for a moment, Josie worried that she had said too much. She wasn’t used to speaking her mind - to saying how she really felt - so she didn’t know if she was prepared to handle the repercussions that came from it. But, Josie hadn’t been able to help it either. She cared so passionately about winning Miss Mystic Falls, that she just didn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean...</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You could have won.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Josie said strongly, before sighing some. “Or, yeah! I don’t know - maybe!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie...I didn’t know you even wanted it. Lizzie said--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should know better than anyone that my sister doesn’t always know what she’s talking about,” Josie said, her breath sort of leaving her for a moment, before she shook her head. “Lizzie’s great, and she really wanted this for the school. She just had more faith in you than she did in me. I mean, she told me to trip fifteen minutes into the pageant. I didn’t even get to do the stupid dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked down at the ground, and Josie wondered why it was always so easy for her to open up to this girl. Ever since Landon and Rafael had entered their lives, Josie and Hope had just had an easier time connecting. Josie finally had someone who understood her. Like...the necklace Hope had gotten her for her birthday. Maybe she should have worn that tonight, and Lizzie would have been able to hear her a little bit more. The same way Hope always heard her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to do the dance?” Hope asked with a soft laugh, and Josie shrugged. “I mean, really? I thought it was kind of boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie laughed, nodding some. “No, it is. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring. It sounds dumb, but I really wanted to do that dance today. Going into the competition, I knew that I would be losing. Lizzie planned it that way. The dance rehearsals were fun, though. When I was there, I forgot about the fact that I wasn’t really competing. So, yeah, I wanted to dance today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t dumb at all, Josie.” The two girls looked up at each other for a moment - Josie’s brown eyes mixing with Hope’s blue ones. For a moment, they were silent, just staring at each other, before Hope spoke again. “Today’s not over, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s eyebrows twisted in confusion as she looked at the other girl. “What do you mean? The competition is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t over. It’s 11:54, which means there are still six minutes left for you to get to dance today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? And how am I going to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By dancing with me, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie laughed a bit, sure that Hope was joking, but Hope just smiled at her some more. “You’re serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am. I happen to be very good at it, you know. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miss Mystic Falls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie smiled a bit, the crinkles by her nose deepening as it scrunched up. “Are you? Well, then I guess it would be rude to refuse royalty such as yourself a dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it would be.” Hope smiled a bit, before walking over to her, and holding out her hand. “But, first, we need music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie and Hope’s hands intertwined, and Josie knew what to do immediately. They weren’t dancing - not yet. Instead, the faint color of red shone between their fingers as Josie siphoned a little bit of magic from the tribrid, before closing her eyes. Together, she and Hope whispered softly, before suddenly, music was playing in the woods. Music that only the two of them would be able to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beat was slow at first - careful strums of a guitar. Josie didn’t know the song, but she didn’t care. This was...one of the most romantic things that anyone had ever done for Josie. Not that this was romantic. This was just...friendly. Right? She glanced over at Hope, just as the girl smiled at her. God, she was really pretty when she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know why, but my hands are shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s hands were shaking, but she knew why. The answer was who was holding them. Their hands were tightly clasped together, and Josie’s other hand rested on her shoulder. Hope led, and Josie followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can see you coming, and I stand here waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time that Hope moved, Josie hesitated, as if she was waiting, before she moved with her. Not because they weren’t in sync, but because Josie was so focused on the movements between the two of them, and whether or not they were going to collide as one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good dancer, Josie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I get tongue-tied in the conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie didn’t say anything. She didn’t have the words. She just smiled and danced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s an F’d up, bad, sick situation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shouldn’t be doing this. Hope had a boyfriend, and Josie? Well, Josie had a Penelope. This wasn’t right for either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to tie my heart down, board up all my windows. Oh, but it's too late, I let you get too close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie had tried to make this year not about things as trivial as romance and crushes, and yet she couldn’t stop herself. First, there had been Rafael - the brief, forgotten crush. Then, there had been Penelope - the not-so-evil ex. And now? Well, now there was Hope. Hope who knew her better than anyone. Hope, who knew that Josie struggled with being heard, so she made her a customized talisman to help with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I should take cover, hide inside these four walls. But, baby, I surrender it all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie should stop dancing with Hope now - go back to the school, back to where her sister would keep her in check. If she didn’t, feelings from long ago might rise up again. She didn’t really need that, did she? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, she couldn’t stop. Hope was...magnetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause you’re a force of nature - look at what you’ve done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can taste the danger, but I don’t want to run.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So pull me to the ground; I won’t put up a fight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a caution taker, but baby you’re a force of nature.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie wasn’t thinking anymore, just moving with the music. Every step that Hope took, Josie followed. Every time Hope smiled, Josie smiled. Every time Hope inhaled, Josie did too. They were connected, and Josie didn’t seem to care. She couldn’t care; she was more invested in this moment. When Hope twirled Josie, when they almost touched but didn’t, when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at each other. Josie wasn’t even trying to fight this anymore. She couldn’t fight this anymore. Tonight, Hope had been exactly what Josie needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song ended, Josie was a little bit disappointed, but she didn’t say anything, instead simply pulling away from Hope and smiling some. Tonight had been far better than Josie had imagined. She had come out to the woods to clear her head, and they somehow had gotten more jumbled in the process. But, in the best way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Josie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment, just staring at each other for a moment, in the way they always had. Josie was often staring at Hope, and occasionally, she’d find Hope staring back. Like right now, as they were standing in the middle of the woods, in their pajamas, after having just danced. It was silent - the music having faded from Hope’s spell a few moments ago, and neither girl daring to speak after the exchange. It was like something had changed - something they could both tell - and neither girl knew how to handle it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, an explosion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single crack of thunder, and suddenly, the skies were opening up, and the water was pouring over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls stared at one another for a moment, eyes wide, before looking up into the sky. It was raining hard, and yet neither girl moved from their spot - too magnetized to the situation to pull away yet. Josie’s eyes carefully slid down from the sky to meet Hope’s - those cool blue, reminding her of the ocean. And maybe it was Josie’s emotions from the day, or maybe it was the rain, but suddenly, she felt her mouth open and words tumbled out. “I lied to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shock on Hope’s face reflected her confusion. She probably had no idea where that came from, because Hope and Josie weren’t that close. Not really. So what was there to lie about, right? Josie’s eyes shifted slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. “I lied to you.” She repeated, calmer this time, and being careful to not look Hope in the eyes as she said it. “When I was telling you about the fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hope asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a crush on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was pretty much in love with you, no matter how faded into the background of your life I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie dared a glance - soft, at first, but when she saw Hope’s cool blue orbs staring back at her, she lifted her head more firmly, meeting the other girl’s gaze. Hope wasn’t smiling, but she didn’t look disgusted at Josie either. Just...confused. Everything about this was confusing though, so it's not as if Josie could blame her. Why had she even opened her mouth? It was stupid. Saying that she had a crush on Hope was a good equivalent, and there had been no real reason for her to take it back. No reason for her to tell the truth. How could she have been so--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Hope asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know.” Josie said, not bothering to try and wipe the pouring water on her face. There would have been no use, because it was still pouring rain, and it didn’t look like it was going to stop. “I just...I guess I wanted you to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I have a...Penelope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are we doing, Jo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who asked me to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you ask me to dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope shook her head softly. “You wanted to do it earlier today.” She mumbled, and Josie noticed how she averted her gaze, so that they weren’t looking each other in the eyes. Maybe she was trying to shield the rain from getting into it, but it felt deeper than that. Hope was hiding something. “I was just trying to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that, Hope.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence echoed between the girls again, neither sure what to say to fill the void. How did you continue a conversation like this without ending your friendship entirely, or without crossing a line neither was sure they were prepared to go over? How did you manage something like this? It seemed...futile, almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still...I mean, do you still…” Hope trailed off, but Josie knew where she was going with it. And for a moment, the brunette considered not answering. For just a moment, she considered walking away, or saying no, or just...not acknowledging the question. But Josie was stronger than that. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>learning </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be stronger than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked up at her. “I have a Landon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just reminding myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m afraid if I don’t, I’ll…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope, please finish that sentence.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She begged. Tentatively she stepped forward, pushing her wet strands of hair behind her face as she looked at Hope. The rain had gotten harder in the silence, or maybe that was just how Josie was imagining it. Maybe the water felt heavier now that the conversation did too. Or, maybe, she was overthinking things, as she always did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll what, Hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you that I had a crush on you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it was Josie’s turn to look confused, and to be stunned into silence. Never, in all her years, had she imagined that Hope Mikaelson had a crush on her back. That she’d reciprocated the feelings ever in her life. It was one of those things you only read about in books, or heard on television shows. Josie was shocked by it, and she wrapped her arms further around herself. Maybe it was to protect her from the falling rain - because she was getting cold - or maybe it was a security blanket. Josie wasn’t sure. She just didn’t know what to say here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meek and mild - that was Josie. She didn’t yell things out, or question people, or stand up for  herself. She wasn’t loud and sassy like Lizzie, or resilient and strong like Hope. Josie was just small, quiet, and she kept to herself. Maybe that was part of the reason that she decided to speak again. Maybe that was the reason she pushed herself to ask her next question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you still? Have a crush on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I haven’t gone back inside yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, then what are you going to do about it, Hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope looked up carefully, her eyes resting carefully on Josie’s, and unspoken question written in them. Josie raised an eyebrow - almost as a response. And then, like they were polar opposites being pushed together, Josie unwrapped her arms around herself, and she and Hope took the three steps that closed the gap between them, narrowly avoiding a mud pile in the process. They were mere inches apart now - stopping to give either one of them a chance to turn back. When neither girl took it, Hope was the one to decide what happened next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s small hands reached out, cupping Josie’s cheek, and pulled her into her. The girls’ lips met in a burn of passion and fire, and two years of unspoken feelings. Josie’s own hands gripped at Hope’s hips, taking her own small amount of charge in the moment, as she pulled their bodies closer, not content to be even a centimeter away from the other girl. The rain poured on around them, and there was the distant sound of thunder rising in the distance, but Josie could only hear her own heart beating in her chest as she and Hope kissed, their tongues dancing and tangling together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like a century, the girls pulled apart from air, panting ever so slightly as they did so, their eyes meeting in acknowledgement of what they had just done. Josie smiled a bit, and as she did, she saw that trademark, gorgeous Hope Mikaelson smile in return. They stared for a moment, as a flash of lightning sparked overhead. It seemed to yank them out of their bubble, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get inside, Jo. Before we get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls walked carefully up towards the school, neither speaking. Their hands brushed softly, but neither girl made the move to hold the other - just let the backs of their knuckles brush carefully. It was tension of the purest form. But, if any onlookers were to spot them, they would never guess what just happened in those woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Josie would never forget. She could still feel the tingle of Hope’s lips on hers, and she was fairly certain she could taste the vanilla chapstick Hope must have been wearing. She could still imagine how Hope’s hips hand felt underneath her fingertips. She could imagine it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they approached the front door, Hope turned to look at Josie, concern written on her face. “Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie looked at her for a moment before speaking. “We go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s tomorrow’s problem, Hope. We’ll figure it out then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope nodded carefully, and Josie took that as her cue. She started off down the hall, walking towards her room. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard Hope’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really enjoyed dancing with you, Josie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette looked over her shoulder. “Me too, Hope. Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, she disappeared around the corner, leaving the consequences of their actions to come in the following morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked this! I wrote the first part of it (the dance) about a year ago now, but I really wanted to update it so that I could add in the #hosierainkiss - a major thing trending on Twitter! I had a lot of fun writing this, and while it may not be the best ever written, I think it's cute! I hope you guys thought so too! I would love to hear your thoughts, if you wanted to leave a comment!</p>
<p>I'm also kind of interested in making this a multipart series, if you guys were? Let me know your thoughts, because I can't decide!!</p>
<p>Until then! </p>
<p>-Carey (@bettysaltzmcn on Twitter)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>